


Take Me by the Hand

by facethefall, fictocriticism



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt and Blaine break up, Blaine joins a lot of clubs to take his mind off it. Including the Cheerios. When Sebastian spots Blaine in his cheerleading uniform, he decides it's high time he found a way into those tight red pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me by the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative fic written with tumblr user facethefall. This can also be found on her tumblr. Thank you to Lucie and Sally for beta-ing. Title taken from Hey Mickey because we can.
> 
> Also, check out the amazing art that Katie did for us: http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/38027223618/not-bad-anderson-he-says-letting-his-voice

Sebastian’s eyes flit around the Lima Bean slowly, uninterested in every person he sees. It’s the same people that have been here all summer: an older couple that sit by the window and share a small coffee; the tiny blonde boy who wears oversized glasses and the same knit cap, typing away on his laptop; the barista who pops her gum loudly and takes forever to key Sebastian’s order into the register.  
  
He’s bored. He’s bored with the people here, with his coffee that always tastes a little burnt, with the entirety of Ohio. He’s bored of the Warblers; banished to the background to side step and snap his fingers now that the council was reinstated. Beside him a girl talks loudly on her cell phone.  
  
Sebastian sighs, blowing a puff of air onto his coffee. The smell almost turns his stomach. He practically rolls his eyes as they continuously scan the coffee shop.  
  
His eyes stop, catching on a bright red that’s completely new. The boy is standing in line, his back to Sebastian, the tight red uniform clinging to him in all the right places; stretched across the muscles of his shoulders, down the flat of his back, and nipping in at his tiny waist.  
  
Sebastian raises an eyebrow, his interest suddenly peaked. A male cheerleader is a little stereotypical for his tastes, but this guy is compact with dark hair and strong forearms. He slides a hand through his hair, buttons the front of his blazer shut and stands, pushing his chair in. He lifts his cup of coffee to his lips, ready to take a large sip before going to chat up the new mystery boy, when the boy turns around.  
  
Sebastian feels the hot coffee scald the inside of his mouth, burning his tongue and the back of his throat, dripping onto his pristine Dalton blazer as he coughs.  
  
Because standing in front of him, in a cheerleading uniform, is Blaine Anderson.  
  
“Hey Sebastian!” Blaine says, his eyes lighting up in the way that first caught Sebastian’s eye all those months ago.  
  
Sebastian’s tongue is burning, almost numb, and as Blaine makes his way over in his tight little pants that clearly outline the lines of his hips, Sebastian realizes he is officially disadvantaged.  
  
“Blaine,” he drawls, mentally wincing at the slight slur of his words.  
  
He tries to ignore the way Blaine’s curls are escaping a little at the nape of his neck and over the top of his ears, the way Sebastian can now see the faint tinge of sweat that signifies he’s come here after practice. He definitely tries not to notice the appealing smell of sweat tinged with deodorant, musky and  _male_. Then his eyes widen as Blaine leans in, way past the point of socially acceptable rules. Sebastian freezes briefly and watches as Blaine dabs at the front of his blazer with a napkin.  
  
“Coffee,” Blaine says, smiling brightly. “You have to get to it quickly before it stains. I’m sure you remember what I told you about that piping!”  
  
Sebastian tries to subtly take a deep breath as Blaine leans back, tries to still his heart beating too fast as a result of Blaine’s presence. It’s been awhile since they’ve seen each other, and Sebastian, as always, had assumed absence made the heart grow colder. Apparently he was mistaken.  
  
“So, you’re a cheerleader now?” he asks, valiantly attempting to inject his trademark snark into his voice. “Too short for the football team?”  
  
Blaine laughs, and Sebastian once again envies the ease of it. His mouth falls open, showing those perfect teeth, his eyes glinting as if Sebastian’s funnier than anyone he’s met. It’s Blaine’s greatest asset, Sebastian thinks, and surprises himself with his honesty. He can make anyone believe he’s genuinely interested.  
  
“No,” Blaine replies, and leans forward to whisper conspiratorially, “Too flexible.”  
  
Sebastian feels himself blink once, then twice, as he is briefly caught in an image of Blaine jumping into the air in a split. He wants to bite his lip; he  _knows_  his nostrils have flared. He has to clear his throat before he trusts himself to speak.  
  
“I bet you’re good at bending over,” he says, and as his lips pull into a nasty smirk, he feels his stomach drop at the thought of Blaine bending over for anyone. It’s heat, he thinks, but it’s already too late. He can pretend all he likes, but Sebastian knows the feeling of jealousy better than he’d like to admit. Barely five minutes in and Sebastian knows he’s losing ground.  
  
Blaine Anderson in a cheerleader’s outfit. It’s like Sebastian’s Achilles heel.  
  
“So what have you been up to?” Blaine asks as if he’s genuinely interested. He’s leaning against the counter, waiting for his order to be called, and Sebastian’s eyes are glued to the way his hip is cocked out to the side.  
  
“Oh, you know how time consuming leading The Warblers is,” Sebastian says easily because he refuses to admit to Blaine how he’s been banished to the back of the group, how they’d almost kicked him out altogether. “Once a Warbler—”  
  
“—Always a Warbler,” Blaine finishes for him, smiling like he did the first time Sebastian said it.  
  
Sebastian needs to get his footing back in the conversation. His head is still spinning a bit, still caught off guard at seeing Blaine after so many months.  
  
“So, where’s the twinky kid tagalong?” Sebastian asks. “I heard he’s slumming it with the working classes right now. Surprised I haven’t seen his gayface here with you.”  
  
Blaine looks down at his feet briefly before returning his eyes to Sebastian’s. “Oh, we broke up,” he says, oozing casual like it physically pains him. Sebastian knows fake casual and it doesn’t take a genius to work this one out.  
  
“Finally left the ball and chain behind then?” Sebastian ignores the way his stomach twists, tries not to focus on the false brightness of Blaine’s smile. “Good riddance,” he says, a little viciously. He thinks of Kurt’s smug grin and the way he had let his hand run over Blaine’s ass one day where Sebastian could see.  
  
Blaine’s grin now is so wide nearly all of his teeth are showing. It’s somehow endearing, despite the fact he looks to be almost in pain. “No,” he says, and Sebastian flinches a little at the hint of bitterness in his tone. “He, uh, left me behind.”  
  
Sebastian freezes then and knows his eyes are clearly displaying his disbelief. “ _Really_?” he asks, stupidly. Blaine just sighs and nods.  
  
Sebastian lets himself read Blaine’s dejected posture, the way his shoulders have hunched in a little. It exposes a fraction of skin at his collarbone, and Sebastian struggles to keep his eyes away. This Blaine, the one talking about Kurt, is not the same Blaine who filled his cheerleading outfit exceptionally well and sasses back at Sebastian like a pro. Sebastian wants  _that_  Blaine back. He hopes, rather uselessly, that’s Kurt’s  _miserable_.  
  
And then he puts the baby gay out of his head forever, lets his eyes roll in an obvious once over of Blaine’s body, and resolves to fuck the sadness out of him immediately.  
  
“Well, all of that hairspray must have damaged his brain cells because I don’t understand how he could leave an ass as fine as yours.” Sebastian leans forward until he can peek behind Blaine, his eyes obviously looking him up and down. “Especially in pants like that.”  
  
And then Blaine is laughing, his head falling back and his shoulders shaking. He doesn’t reprimand him for being out of line, no push to the shoulder and a scandalized “Sebastian!” He looks happy again and Sebastian feels his stomach flip, a warmth bubbling up because  _he_  got Blaine to smile that like. He shakes his head quickly, telling himself that the feeling is nothing more than a reaction to the way Blaine’s top shows off his strong arms.  
  
“So what are you up to when you’re not on the bottom of a pyramid?” Sebastian asks, his eyes stuck where the V of Blaine’s uniform top dips down. He leans forward and stretches out his arm, leaning onto the counter and right next to Blaine.  
  
Blaine licks his lips and slouches down a little, his hips jutting out and his feet sliding in between Sebastian’s. The look on his face is unreadable and it makes Sebastian want to taste Blaine all over, until he’s moaning out exactly what he’s thinking.  
  
“Blaine!” is called out from behind them and Sebastian looks over to see the barista holding Blaine’s coffee.  
  
“Hold onto your hair extensions. We’re almost done,” Sebastian says as Blaine straightens up and reaches for his drink.  
  
“I guess I better head home,” Blaine says, and Sebastian hopes he isn’t reading too much into it when he thinks he sees disappointment on Blaine’s face.  
  
“Sure,” Sebastian says easily, and lets his shoulder bump gently against Blaine’s as they both walk towards the door. He pauses outside and watches Blaine squint at him in the sunlight.  
  
“I have practice Tuesdays and Thursdays,” Blaine says, the words running over each other. “Maybe I’ll see you around again.”  
  
Sebastian ignores the jump in his stomach. “No chance of seeing your glorious ex around, is there?” he asks. Strong as he is, he’d prefer not to be dealing with a sad Blaine and his own fury.  
  
Blaine wrinkles his nose, and it should look ridiculous and childlike, but instead it has Sebastian wanting to bite on his lips  _right now_. “No, he only works Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I, uh, usually avoid those days anyway.”  
  
Sebastian grins widely, glad that they aren’t staying friends or anything ridiculous.  
  
“I’ll have you all to myself then,” he drawls, and watches as Blaine’s cheeks tinge slightly red.  
  
“I better—” Blaine gestures awkwardly and starts walking off. “Good to see you again, Sebastian,” he says and grins wide enough to show his teeth. Sebastian just watches him go, eyes fixed on the loose swing of his hips and the shape of his ass. Who knew those hideous red pants could look so good?  
  
//  
  
Thursday afternoon Sebastian finds himself at The Lima Bean once again, standing in line with his eyes glued to door, waiting for a flash of red to come through. He orders a coffee for himself and one for Blaine, hoping that Blaine notices the small gesture and lets his guard down just a little bit more. Sebastian needs Blaine out of those tight little pants and into his bed as soon as possible and if buying Blaine a coffee helps, Sebastian is more than willing.  
  
The door jingles and Sebastian jerks his head to look, mentally cursing himself for being so obvious. Blaine walks through with a girl in a matching uniform, blonde hair in a high ponytail. He looks just as incredible as he did the first time Sebastian saw him; tight uniform clinging to his thighs and chest, his neck shining with sweat. Sebastian keeps his arms at his sides and his mouth shut, waiting for Blaine to notice him first. He needs to keep some sort of credibility.  
  
He watches as Blaine gets in line with the girl, laughing and talking and his eyes nowhere near Sebastian. He waits by the pick-up counter as they stand in line, doing small choreographed moves that make Sebastian roll his eyes. He starts to panic just a little when Blaine and the girl are next in line, ready to order, and Sebastian has two coffees in his hands.  
  
“Hey,” Sebastian whispers at the barista who’s preparing coffees behind the counter. “Call out these coffees for me,” he says as he pushes both coffees across the counter. “Loudly. The name’s Sebastian.”  
  
The barista looks at Sebastian, clearly confused. “But you already have your coffees.”  
  
“I know,” Sebastian says, glancing over as Blaine makes his way closer to the register. “Just do it.”  
  
“Is there something wrong with your drink?” she asks and Sebastian wants to rip the cheap extensions out of her head.  
  
“No, nothing’s wrong with the coffees,” Sebastian says slowly, his patience wearing thin. “There’s a twenty in it for you if you do it.” He pauses. “Now.”  
  
The barista reaches across the counter and picks up the coffees. “Sebastian!” she shouts. “Your order’s ready. Sebastian!”  
  
He slips her a twenty as he grabs his coffee, a smile spreading across his face when he hears a familiar voice call out, “Sebastian, hey!” He turns around in time to see Blaine’s whole face light up, saying goodbye to the girl with a quick hug and making his way through the crowd and over to Sebastian. His eyes drag up and down Blaine’s body as he walks over; the swing of his hips, the flex of his arms as he tucks his bookbag further up onto his broad shoulder, the way his uniform top clings to his sweat covered neck. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, lets a grin spread across his face.  
  
“Looking good, Blaine,” Sebastian says easily as Blaine comes to a stop in front of him. Blaine dips his chin down and shakes his head slightly, a smile on his lips.  
  
“One of those for me?” he asks through his lashes and  _fuck_  if that isn’t a pretty image. Sebastian vows to explore that one a little further with his hand later on.  
  
“Could be,” he responds. “What’s in it for me?”  
  
“My company?” Blaine offers, his nose scrunching a little as he chuckles. It’s, well,  _adorable_  isn’t a word Sebastian uses, but he thinks it might be appropriate for the first time in his life.  
  
“God, if I came to the Lima Bean for company, I’d be sad man,” Sebastian says. “How about your ass instead?”  
  
Blaine blinks a little quickly then, but his smile doesn’t fade. In fact, it grows a little wider, and Sebastian lets his gaze linger a touch longer than is appropriate.  
  
“Unfortunately not today,” Blaine says. “I’m not that easy.”  
  
Sebastian can’t help but murmur, “if only,” and he watches with delight as a blush stains across Blaine’s cheeks.  
  
He’ll count that as a success.  
  
He passes the coffee over to Blaine, purposely brushing their fingers together, watching as Blaine’s teeth dig into his bottom lip at the contact. Blaine brings his coffee to his mouth and takes a long sip, eyes fluttering shut as the coffee hits tongue. He smiles broadly when he finishes swallowing, a knowing look in his eyes. “So you still remember my coffee order?” Blaine asks even though it’s not really a question. The answer is lying across Blaine’s taste buds.  
  
Sebastian’s shrug is carefree, aiming for nonchalance but not really getting there. They haven’t ordered coffee together in months and Sebastian has no excuse for remembering Blaine’s coffee order. He can’t remember the boy’s name from Scandals three nights ago and the twenty minutes they spent together in a bathroom stall was much more memorable than the way Blaine Anderson takes his coffee.  
  
“I only barely remembered because you ordered the same thing every time. So boring and predictable,” Sebastian says, rolling his eyes. He slowly works his eyes up Blaine’s body, obvious and purposeful, and winks before saying, “why don’t we change that?”  
  
Blaine chuckles, the red blush on his cheeks still ever present. He nods towards the door with a flick of his head. “I actually have to get going,” he says apologetically and Sebastian tells himself the disappointment he feels starting in his chest is because he’s not done staring at Blaine’s ass in his tight red pants.  
  
They walk side by side through the door and out into the parking lot. It’s warm out, a late summer heat wave, and Sebastian can see the way Blaine’s sweat pools in the dip of his throat. He licks his lips automatically, running his tongue across his teeth and biting down on the tip.  
  
“Thanks again for the coffee, Sebastian,” Blaine says when they reach his car, leaning back against it and slouching down just a little, his stance open and inviting. Sebastian smirks because he knows this move, has seen it plenty of times in the back room at Scandals. He crowds in closer to Blaine, until their feet are mixed together and Sebastian can smell soap and sweat on Blaine’s skin. He’s at least a foot taller than Blaine at this angle and Blaine has to tilt his head up to look Sebastian in the eyes.  
  
“Any time,” Sebastian replies easily. “I have a few ideas how you can pay me back…” he trails off, his eyebrow cocked and a lewd grin spread across his face.  
  
Blaine just dips his head and rolls his eyes, but Sebastian doesn’t miss the way his breath hitches in his throat, how his legs spread even further apart. “Hmm, what could you possibly mean by that?” Blaine asks, his voice light and teasing. He pauses but continues quickly before Sebastian can bite out a crude comment. “My number hasn’t changed, you know.”  
  
Sebastian laughs, his chest vibrating and his shoulders shaking. “Blaine Anderson,” he says, his mouth dropping open in artificial shock. “Are you flirting with me?”  
  
Blaine just shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. “Same time next week?”  
  
//  
  
It becomes something of a routine. Sebastian gets to the Lima Bean every Tuesday and Thursday about ten minutes before Blaine finishes practice. By the time he arrives, Sebastian has a coffee ready for him. Although his favorite parts are when he can objectify Blaine in his uniform (the day he spilt coffee down his top and whipped it off immediately to avoid a stain springs to mind, even if he had pulled out a plain white t-shirt to replace it), Sebastian finds himself actually enjoying the conversation too.  
  
Without the threat of Kurt in the background, Blaine opens up about his college plans, his favorite musicals, and how the student superhero association hadn’t worked out. In turn, Sebastian finds himself offering his own plans for the future, the way his mother no longer lives in America, and why Paris is his favorite city in the world. It’s unexpectedly satisfying, having a conversation with someone who doesn’t expect him to fail.  
  
Sebastian had considered that maybe Blaine just thought he couldn’t get any worse. After all, once you’ve slushied someone in the eye, your reputation is basically rock bottom.  
  
Their time spent together sipping coffee and talking aren’t the highlights of Sebastian’s week. He doesn’t look forward to Blaine’s company and he doesn’t count down the final minutes of the school day until he can jump in his car and speed over to The Lima Bean; that would be pathetic and needy and Sebastian is neither of those things. The time spent with Blaine gives him a chance to try out new pick up lines and check out a hot boy in a cheerleading uniform, nothing more.  
  
But repeating that to himself doesn’t stop his stomach from swelling up with doubt one Tuesday afternoon, waiting for Blaine with two rapidly cooling coffees in his hands. He glances up at the clock again, watches as the second hand slowly drags around in a circle. Blaine’s never late. He’s annoyingly punctual, a habit that Sebastian teases him about, and he should definitely be here by now. Sebastian watches the clock closely, watches the minutes tick passed with no sight of Blaine happily walking through the door.  
  
Sebastian doesn’t chase after guys, it’s not his style. He plays hard to get, acting disinterested and waiting until the boys come to him. But it’s as if his fingers have a mind of their own, putting the two coffees down on the table and reaching for his phone.  
  
To: Blaine  
 _I’m not sure what the boys at Dalton would think knowing that you’re keeping me waiting._  
  
He wants to get straight to the point, type out, “ _where are you and when will you be here?_ ” but he recognizes that’s pathetic and reeks of immaturity and Sebastian is much better than that.  
  
From: Blaine  
 _Hey, sorry! Practice is running late today._  
  
Sebastian frowns down at his phone. This is unexpected. He’s unsure how to play this now. If he waits for Blaine to finish, letting their coffees grow cold as he patiently sits at the Lima Bean, he confirms that he’s only doing this for Blaine. Well, for Blaine’s pants, but ultimately it’s the same thing.  
  
If he leaves—  
  
Sebastian doesn’t like to miss an opportunity to check Blaine out, and to watch his cheeks blush when he’s particularly flirtatious. He doesn’t like to think about going home to his empty house and passing the time until dinner without an Anderson encounter to improve his day. Besides, how is he going to jerk off without new fodder for his imagination? He’d hate to recycle.  
  
Before he’s realized the idea has formed in his mind, Sebastian is on his feet. He carries both coffees with him, checking that their lids are on tightly before he jumps in his car and heads to the place he can honestly say he never thought he would visit again: McKinley High School.  
  
He thinks about it while he’s driving over, why he’s wasting his time chasing after Blaine Anderson. Blaine, who’s so short Sebastian is convinced he shops in the children’s department, whose hair is always plastered down with too much gel, and whose _politeness_ gets on Sebastian’s last nerve. He can’t figure out why he’s fixated on a hobbit when he has an entire gay bar full of older, hotter guys at his disposal that don’t care about things like Sebastian’s plans after college. But the way Blaine’s hips move when he walks, the way he smiles knowingly after one of Sebastian’s inappropriate comments, makes heat bubble up in his stomach in a way none of the boys at Scandals ever do.  
  
He pulls into the parking lot closest to the football field and gives a disgusted sigh at all of the students milling around him. They’re so obviously public school kids that it makes Sebastian wrinkle his nose in distaste; the boys with their loose pants hanging around their waists with no belts, the girls dressed in hardly anything at all. The entire mob of them makes him feel uneasy. He’s still dressed in his Dalton uniform, his nose vaguely tilted in the air as he steps out of the car, oozing superiority over everyone he sees.  
  
His eyes scan the football field until he sees a group of familiar red uniforms. He leers around the outskirts of the field, ducking behind cars and benches until he’s hidden under the metal bleachers. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes how absolutely ridiculous this entire thing is; spying on Blaine at practice, hiding underneath public school bleachers like a creep, risking cigarette burns in his blazer from a group of poorly dressed girls a little further down.  
  
A loud voice booms through a megaphone, catching Sebastian’s attention and bringing it towards the field. Practice seems to be winding down now, most of the cheerleaders chatting as they work through post-practice stretching. He sees lots of short skirts and blonde hair, but Blaine is nowhere in sight.  
  
Until he is, breaking through a group of girls, chasing after the same blonde girl Sebastian recognizes from The Lima Bean. He finally catches her, a smile on his face that makes Sebastian’s stomach flip, tossing her effortlessly into the air. Her high pitched squeals make Sebastian wince, but then he catches a glimpse of Blaine’s arms; muscles flexing and straining as he throws her almost above his head. Sebastian’s jaw drops just a bit at Blaine’s unexpected strength, his eyes glued to the way the red and white fabric stretches tightly across his ass. A dirty smirk spreads across his face, thinking of all the possibilities this means for when he finally gets Blaine into his bed.  
  
He peeks around the corner of the bleachers, needing to get a closer look. The loud voice comes screaming through the megaphone again and Blaine drops the girl immediately. They both look a bit sheepish after getting caught fooling around, quickly joining the rest of the Cheerios in their post-practice stretch.  
  
“Damn, Anderson,” Sebastian mutters to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. He watches as Blaine bends over, touching his toes, his knees never bending out of place. It gives Sebastian an amazing view of his ass, round and full and god, Sebastian wants his mouth all over it. Then Blaine drops into a lunge and Sebastian’s jaw actually drops open as he watches the fabric curve around Blaine’s rather well-endowed crotch. Sebastian’s more an ass man, he’s proud to admit it, but the sight of Blaine’s dick tucked into layers of cheerleader uniform is enough to make him reconsider his life choices. He’s pondering whether he’ll want to suck him or fuck him first when he’s rudely interrupted.  
  
“Hey, Prep School Paleface! This is a closed practice! And that uniform looks ridiculous.”  
  
Sebastian freezes. The lady with the megaphone is walking towards him and she looks terrifying despite her poorly fitted matching tracksuit. He straightens his blazer and takes a step out: he’s a Smythe, and Smythes go down with their heads held high.  
  
She takes one look at him and stops. She spins around and shouts through her megaphone at the group of cheerleaders behind her.  “Young Burt Reynolds! Does this belong to you? I can smell his desperation from here.”  
  
Blaine ducks his head and Sebastian can tell he must be blushing. Young Burt Reynolds? Damn, scary woman must like him. And he is  _not_  desperate.  
  
“Need I remind you that practice is  _closed_ , Anderson?” she says as Blaine jogs past. He doesn’t even flinch at the sound of her megaphone less than a foot from his ear. “Alright, that’s enough. You’re all awful as usual. Go home, starve yourselves, and remember your muscles are designed to ache. Get out of here.”  
  
She stomps off and Sebastian watches as the girls scatter quickly, heading straight for the locker rooms. The blonde girl, the one that Blaine so casually picked up in his arms, walks by with her ponytail swinging.  
  
“Are you a dolphin?” she asks as she passes him by. Sebastian frowns and opens his mouth to say something along the lines of  _what the fuck?_  when Blaine interrupts.  
  
“He is, Britt. And he’s also leaving.”  
  
“Well hello there, young Burt Reynolds,” Sebastian says, laying on the charm. He’s been caught on enemy grounds after all.  
  
“What are you doing here, Sebastian?” Blaine’s brow is furrowed, his chest is heaving, and Sebastian’s having a hard time taking his eyes off his biceps which are glistening where they emerge from his uniform sleeves.  
  
“Just checking out the view,” Sebastian says calmly. “Seems like you weren’t lying about your flexibility.” He raises an eyebrow and gives Blaine an obvious once over.  
  
Blaine just snorts and shakes his head. “Oh for god’s sake,” he says, but the bite’s gone out of his tone. Sebastian ignores the way his chest unclenches a little.  
  
Blaine grabs his arm then, and even through his blazer Sebastian feels the heat of his palm against him. It’s the first time Blaine’s touched him intentionally, the first time he’s chosen to put his hand on Sebastian, and Sebastian’s body reacts accordingly. Blaine is dragging him along towards the boys’ locker room, his strength apparent when Sebastian pulls back, resisting a little. Blaine doesn’t even seem to notice, instead just leading him with his firm grip until they reach the entrance.  
  
Blaine pauses then and releases him. Sebastian ignores the imprint he can feel on his arm.  
  
“I’m sorry I was late,” Blaine says, and there’s a brightness to his eyes that Sebastian doesn’t like. “I didn’t realize it would send you into such a frenzy that you had to come out here to check on me.”  
  
“It wasn’t like that!” Sebastian immediately protests. “I was just—uhh, curious.”  
  
Blaine smiles then, and Sebastian forgives him for his interrogation. His hair is starting to break free of the gel and he wants to touch the ones on the nape of Blaine’s neck. He watches intently as Blaine’s hand comes up to scrub at the back of his head.  
  
“Anyway, I’ve got to shower first before we go anywhere,” Blaine says. “Coach had me doing lifts all practice.”  
  
Sebastian feels his throat run dry. “Sure,” he says. “Shall I watch?”  
  
Blaine quirks his lip but he can’t quite hide the smile. “I guess I should have expected that,” he says wryly. “Feel free to come in; but I won’t be long. I mostly just need to get this gel out.”  
  
As Sebastian walks slowly behind him into the locker room, absently watching his ass move with each stride, he is suddenly hit with the realization that Blaine’s hair must be really curly if he wears so much gel through practice. And he must put it back in or at least touch it up afterwards to meet Sebastian.  
  
“Don’t put it back in,” he says quickly, before his brain can catch up. Blaine pauses, his towel in one hand, the other pulling what looks to be a sweater vest out of his bag.  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“Uhh—don’t put the gel back in,” Sebastian says in a low voice. “I want to see.”  
  
Blaine’s hand clutches a little tighter on his towel. “Why?”  
  
Sebastian lets himself grin, wide and comfortable. “I want to see what I’ll hold onto when I’m fucking your mouth.”  
  
Blaine’s mouth drops open then, all the way, and Sebastian can’t help but think of him like this but on his knees. He walks closer and tucks his finger under Blaine’s jaw, pressing up until Blaine’s mouth closes shut.  
  
“Or maybe that can wait,” Sebastian murmurs, trailing his finger from Blaine’s jaw down his neck until it’s tucked into his uniform top. “Because I’ve been dreaming about what’s underneath this sexy little uniform for awhile now.” He takes a step forward as Blaine takes a step back, moving in a back and forth dance until Blaine’s back is pressed against a row of lockers. Sebastian tugs down on the scratchy polyester until the top of Blaine’s chest is exposed, covered with sweat and heaving with each breath he takes.  
  
“Sebastian,” Blaine whispers, his eyes wide and his cheeks starting to turn red. He swallows thickly and Sebastian watches his Adam’s apple bob. Sebastian had pictured this exact moment in his head so many times while he laid in his uncomfortable bed at Dalton; Blaine underneath him, shallow breathing and so, so beautiful.  
  
“We’re not going to have any visitors, are we?” Sebastian asks. “Because I don’t want any jocks coming in and disrupting me when I have your dick in my mouth.”  
  
Blaine shakes his head quickly. “I’m the only guy on the squad and Sue blackmailed Figgins so we’d be the only sport allowed to practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays,” Blaine says quickly, pushing the words out of his mouth as fast as he can.  
  
“Good,” Sebastian says, licking his lips. He moves his arms until they’re on either side of Blaine’s shoulders, palms flat against the lockers and trapping Blaine where he’s pressed against them. He leans down, bending his neck until their lips are close, so close, but not quite pressed together. Sebastian pauses as Blaine’s breath washes over his face in small puffs. “Waiting on you here,” Sebastian murmurs, his lips just barely brushing against Blaine’s as he utters the words.  
  
It’s apparently all Blaine needs because he’s moving forward, closing that tiny bit of distance between them and pressing their lips together. Sebastian holds back his smirk and pushes forward, until their chests are touching and he can feel the hard lines of Blaine’s body against his. He traces Blaine’s lips before pushing inside, licking passed teeth and sliding their tongues together. It’s different, kissing without the taste of alcohol on his breath, no dark rooms or flashing strobe lights to distract him. Sebastian has always considered emotionless sex his favorite; no names and a pounding bass line in his ears. But he can hear every single hitch of breath, every tiny moan that leaves Blaine’s mouth and it makes something unexpected pool in the pit of his stomach.  
  
His hands drop from where they were pressed against the locker and grab onto Blaine’s hips, fingers creeping under the hem of Blaine’s uniform top and dancing along the skin. His pants sit low on his hips and Sebastian can feel every curve and dip of muscle.  
  
“You know,” Sebastian starts, pulling away from Blaine’s lips and dropping open mouthed kisses along Blaine’s neck. He drags his tongue up against the sensitive skin, nipping just below his ear. “I never found out if that rumor was true.”  
  
“What rumor?” Blaine asks distractedly, his hips making tiny jerking movements in Sebastian’s hands. His eyes are closed, his head pressed back against the locker as Sebastian sucks on his neck. The taste of skin and salt mingling on Sebastian’s tongue is nothing new, dancing at Scandals works up a sweat, but Blaine tastes different than all of those other guys; better.  
  
“That you’re sex on a stick,” Sebastian says, biting hard onto Blaine’s neck one last time before dropping gracefully to his knees. He tries not to think about the fact that he’s kneeling on the floor of a public school locker room, the tile covered with stains and used gym socks piled in a corner. It’s all worth it though, hearing the way Blaine brokenly moans his name. He makes a mental note to throw away the pants the minute he gets back to Dalton.  
  
He tugs down on the waistband of Blaine’s pants impatiently. He’s tired of waiting; he’s spent weeks waiting in that stupid coffee shop, buying drinks he doesn’t particularly enjoy, watching a clock and waiting for a few moments to talk with Blaine. He’s been building towards this moment for so long and now he’s finally going to get his reward.  
  
And what a reward it is.  
  
He pulls Blaine’s pants down, exposing the tight black briefs underneath. They’re snug and fitted around the shape of his already hard cock and Sebastian can’t help but lick his lips. Blaine moans above him and a quick glance up shows his hooded eyes watching Sebastian intently. Sebastian can’t resist then; he leans in and drops a lewd kiss to Blaine’s stomach, just above the slight hint of hair that disappears into his underwear. He tongues at the skin, licking more of that scent into his mouth, and feels the way the muscles jump underneath his tongue.  
  
Blaine’s making little panting noises now and his hips have jerked a couple of times despite the way he’s trying to hold himself back. Sebastian can’t help but wonder darkly if Kurt did this for him; the way Blaine aches for it makes Sebastian’s own cock harden in his slacks.  
  
“I’m going to rock your world,” he says huskily into Blaine’s skin and grins at the resulting hitch in his breath.  
  
Enough teasing. Sebastian eases his pants down his thighs until they hit his knees. He carefully lifts the waistband of Blaine’s briefs over his rather impressive erection and slides them down out of the way. Blaine shifts awkwardly, exposed to the cool air and the press of metal on his ass, and unable to spread his legs too far. Sebastian can’t help but breathe him in a little, let his eyes run over the thickness of him. He’s a short guy, but he packs a punch: not as long as his own, but thick and uncut. It’s not Sebastian’s first time around a foreskin, but it’s been a while. His mouth positively aches for it.  
  
“Not bad, Anderson,” he says, letting his voice carry his smirk for him. “The rumors are true then.”  
  
“Fuck, Sebastian, come  _on_ ,” Blaine says through what sounds like gritted teeth and Sebastian can’t help but grin as his head flops back against the lockers and Blaine hisses in almost pain.  
  
“Needy needy,” Sebastian murmurs. “I’ll take care of you.”  
  
And with that, he braces one hand on Blaine’s hip, the other on the base, and licks. He tongues around the foreskin, taking his time to lick up and down the length of him. Blaine’s so responsive under his tongue: hips jerking minutely, fists clenching, panting breaths. Sebastian takes a moment to gently peel back the foreskin a little, just enough to expose the head. He sucks down on it, hard, and Blaine bucks his hips and makes a noise like he’s dying.  
  
“Oh god, not too much, not too much,” he gasps and Sebastian licks softly and pulls away.  
  
“You sure about that?” he asks, and lets his hand slip down to cup Blaine’s balls. Blaine’s groaning now, long and loud, especially considering their public setting, so Sebastian decides it might be time to get down to business.  
  
He tongues over the head again, worrying his tongue along the edges of foreskin, occasionally letting Blaine slip further into his mouth. He briefly contemplates deepthroating, but decides it’s a little much for the first time, and besides, he’d love to spread Blaine out before him on his bed and work him over until he’s sobbing for it.  
  
He groans at the image, his mouth vibrating gently around Blaine’s cock, causing Blaine to gasp loudly and thrust his hips forward. Sebastian takes his hand off his hip, lets Blaine push his cock in and out of his throat.  
  
“Jesus fuck,” Blaine gasps above him and Sebastian didn’t realize he would sound like this, swearing in that deep voice above him, his muscles tensed. Sebastian pushes his hand up his stomach, up underneath the shirt, runs his fingers over that golden skin. He wants  _so much_  with this boy, wants to see him everywhere, wants him to beg, wants his mouth, wants his ass. He’s aching in his pants now, wanting to jerk himself off but unwilling to move either of his hands.  
  
Blaine’s movements are getting shakier, his rhythm long gone, so Sebastian pulls back far enough to lick wetly around the head and simultaneously lets one fingers shift back to rub pointedly at his asshole. Blaine makes a low noise, something that almost sounds like his name, and then he’s clutching at Sebastian’s hair — the first time his hands have moved from the metal. Sebastian looks up, makes eye contact, and feels his stomach drop at the sight of Blaine’s wrecked expression. He blinks, tries to nod, and Blaine’s eyes slam shut and then his whole body clenches for a moment, two, before he’s coming messily all over Sebastian’s tongue.  
  
Sebastian’s never been a big fan of swallowing, has walked out on a guy for doing it unanticipated before, but as usual, Blaine makes him break all of his own rules. So he swallows and he likes it, and he leans in to clean up every drop left on Blaine’s skin before Blaine reaches down to grab him. He lifts him like he lifted the blonde girl earlier, and Sebastian wishes he wasn’t so easily turned up by the obvious strength in his arms, but the way he ruts against Blaine’s hips probably gives him away.  
  
“You,” Blaine whispers at him before wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck so he can reach up and tongue into his mouth. Sebastian lets him, lets Blaine lick his own taste, lets this boy wrap himself around him, his pants still around his knees. Sebastian barely lasts another thirty seconds before he’s groping at his belt and pants, trying desperately to undo them, breathing heavily into Blaine’s mouth. He manages to pull down the zipper and reach into his briefs, gets two strokes in before Blaine realizes what’s going on and bats his hand away.  
  
He shifts his hands then, reaching around behind Sebastian to grip at his ass through his pants. Sebastian groans, about to say he wants Blaine’s hands on him, wants to see them on his cock the way he’s watched them wrapped around a Lima Bean coffee cup. But Blaine pulls him forward and Sebastian rubs against Blaine’s naked hip, brushing against his spent cock, and  _oh god_ , somehow it feels  _fantastic_.  
  
Sebastian’s head is lolling forward against Blaine’s neck, mouthing uselessly at the skin above his uniform, and Blaine’s hands are gripping his ass tightly, and suddenly all Sebastian can think about is Blaine fucking him. Sebastian tops. He exclusively tops. But Blaine’s arms are tensed, his hands are tight against him, his hips thrusting forward smoothly, and Sebastian realizes that despite their height differences Blaine could probably hold him down. He thinks about it, Blaine on top of him, holding his hips firmly as he thrusts into him in long strokes, his hair curling and grinning that beautiful, wide open smile at him.  
  
“Sebastian,” Blaine breathes, and  _fuck_ , that’s enough for Sebastian to spill all over Blaine’s skin, panting his way through his orgasm while his legs shake. It takes more than a minute for his breath to even out, to breathe easily instead of gulping air against Blaine’s neck.  
  
“Not bad,” Sebastian says, his voice still a bit rough no matter how many times he swallows. Blaine laughs underneath him, tucking his face into Sebastian’s neck. He hates cuddling after an orgasm, his flight instinct usually kicking in by now. But he’s finding that he doesn’t mind Blaine being wrapped around him, liking the way he can feel Blaine’s heart beating against his chest and feel Blaine’s breath against his skin.  
  
“I really do need to shower,” Blaine says. He tugs up his uniform pants until they sit loose around his hips, pulling away from Sebastian’s neck and sneaking out from underneath his arms. Sebastian ignores the way his heart tugs and quickly blames it on the lack of caffeine he’s had today, the two Lima Bean coffees still sitting full and ice cold in his car.  
  
“Do I still get to watch?” Sebastian asks, watching as Blaine holds up the bottom of his uniform top so it doesn’t fall into Sebastian’s come that’s quickly drying on his stomach.  
  
Blaine smiles and shakes his head, reaching down for his towel that was so easily discarded earlier. “Why don’t you just meet me at The Lima Bean and buy me a cup of coffee,” he says, winking as he takes his shirt off, tossing it in his gym bag. He turns without another word, heading to the showers, and Sebastian realizes he’s created a monster.  
  
//  
  
Sebastian sits at a table in the far corner of The Lima Bean, sipping on his coffee as he watches the door. He’s not  _not_  worried that Blaine won’t show, that he got what he wanted from Sebastian and now he’ll never see him again. He’s not. If Blaine never comes back and Sebastian never sees him again, that’s  _fine_ , Sebastian doesn’t care. But his jaw tightens at the thought, his grip almost crushing his coffee cup.  
  
He doesn’t even notice when the chair pulls out across from him, Blaine sitting down and reaching for his coffee.  
  
“Sorry I’m late,” Blaine says brightly, pulling the top off of his coffee. “I had to talk to Coach about something.”  
  
Sebastian takes his time to look Blaine over, almost unrecognizable out of his uniform. Sebastian had grown accustomed to the bright red and white and seeing Blaine in something else is like a shock to his system. “Really, Blaine?” he asks, his voice judging and his eyebrow arched. “A sweater vest?”  
  
Blaine brushes the front of his chest, straightening the fabric. “I like it,” Blaine says proudly. “You don’t?”  
  
“Well, I’d like it better on my bedroom floor,” he says back, leaning forward onto the table and leering at Blaine in his ridiculous vest and bow tie. The blush that instantly pops onto Blaine’s cheeks is delicious. Sebastian watches as he busies himself with his coffee, a small smile on his lips as he stirs in sugar. “So what did you talk to your coach about?”  
  
“Oh, I quit the Cheerios,” Blaine says and the smirk instantly drops from his face. Blaine continues, “Sectionals are coming up for glee, so I have to concentrate on that.”  
  
Sebastian takes in Blaine’s slightly nervous posture, the way his chin is jutted forward a little bit.  
  
“You’re ruining all my fantasies at once,” he says dryly, taking note of the subtle way Blaine’s entire body relaxes.  
  
“Yeah, well,” Blaine says, eyes flashing brightly at him and Sebastian’s chest clenches. “I think cheerleading served its purpose anyway.” He takes a big sip of his coffee then, but it isn’t enough to hide the fondness in his gaze and Sebastian swallows heavily but doesn’t look away.  
  
He huffs out a chuckle, somehow impressed and turned on that Blaine appeared to have had a little more agency in this arrangement that Sebastian realized. “I guess it has,” he says quietly. “Still, it’s a shame. I would have liked to play around a little more with that uniform.” He arches his eyebrow obviously and is delighted when Blaine returns it with a grin of his own.  
  
Sebastian can smell Blaine’s light cologne when he leans across the table, his curls significantly less gelled (although not completely free, Sebastian notes for future action) than usual. Blaine’s broad shoulder hunch over as he leans in so no one else can hear.  
  
“Don’t tell Coach,” he says in a low voice, “but I snuck one out with me when I left.”  
  
Sebastian’s eyes drop to Blaine’s mouth as he licks his lips. Yeah, he has certainly created a monster.  
  
“So I’ve been meaning to ask,” Blaine says almost too casually, “what sports do you play?”  
  
Sebastian feels heat pool in his stomach at the confirmation that Blaine wants to do this again.  
  
“Maybe you could come to Dalton tomorrow afternoon instead, and we can see what I can rustle up?” Sebastian says as coyly as he can. “Not that I need you playing dress-up for me,” he adds.  
  
Blaine smiles shyly then and reaches a hand out to grab Sebastian’s on the table between them.  
  
“It’s a date,” he says, and he looks so adorable that Sebastian can’t help but lean in himself and kiss him over the table in the middle of the Lima Bean, ignoring the startled noise from the barista behind the counter.


End file.
